Running from the Past
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Atem's father kept him hidden for years, until his passing. Atem, never knowing why he was hidden, gets a job as a waiter. Getting Yami Sennen as a customer one night, however, changes everything, and sends Atem spiralling into the world his father tried to keep him out of.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome welcome!

This beginning is a bit slow. A bit info-dumping. But, it'll get better!

Onto the story!

* * *

My alarm clock rang, and I groaned, turning it off. I sighed and got out bed, and started to get into my work uniform. My phone rang, and I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Atem! It's m-"

"No. I'm not covering your shift again tomorrow, Mer. This is the third time this week," I said, sliding my shoes on.

"Aw, come on! Please?" Merrow asked.

"You already told Lyndi, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah…," Merrow admitted.

"Fine. But, next week, you're covering my shifts," I said, leaving the house.

"Well, you can use the extra money to move into maybe a better house? Or somewhere other than this lame place?" Merrow suggested.

"You know the promise I made my dad. I wouldn't leave this place, no matter how boring it is," I said.

"Atem. You do know you don't have to listen to that. For one, you're 24. For two, Your father's gone. You told us yourself that those crazy people broke into your home, killed him, and said you were 'safe', and that 'you can go with them, or stay until you feel free to leave'," Merrow said.

"Yeah, but, I've grown accustomed to this place. I've spent my entire life here, and in that house," I said.

'I know, but, still," Merrow said.

"I gotta go, Mer. Early shift," I said.

"It's noon," Merrow said.

"I meant early for me. I'll talk later," I said, hanging up. I walked into the restaurant, and to the back.

"So. Merrow told me you'd cover her shift tomorrow," Lyndi said, coming in.

"Yeah. She told me on the phone," I said. Lyndi sighed.

"Again?" she asked. I nodded. "I'd fire her, but when she actually does show up, she's really good at her job," Lyndi said.

"I know. I don't know why she just keeps asking me, though," I sighed.

"Ah, well. It can't be helped. I'm expecting good news of you tonight," Lyndi said. I walked to the door of the crew room.

"Don't you always?" I smiled.

* * *

It was nearing ten, and almost the end of my shift, when a person wearing a dark hoodie came in, and sat at a table far away from the door. I sighed, grabbed a menu, and walked to him.

"You know, there's the sign that says please wait to be seated. You know that, right?" I asked, giving him the menu.

"You wouldn't have given me this table. I needed this one," he said in a low voice, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt tighter.

"Hiding from someone?" I asked. He tensed up.

"I….I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Alright. I don't want to get mixed up in your business, so, I'll just start. My name's Atem, I'll be your waiter. In this time we've been talking, can I start you with something to drink?" I asked, getting out my pen and pad of paper. He looked up at me. His eyes were wide with shock. The man suddenly stood up, and got very close to my face. I took a few steps away from him.

"I don't want to be rude to a customer, but, I do need personal space," I said.

"It really is you….how old are you?" he asked.

"Not that it matters, but, I'm 24. Why?" I asked. The bell over the door rang. The man glanced over, and immediately, a scared expression made its way on his face. He quickly sat down, and pulled the hood tighter.

"I'd like a sprite, and, I don't know, whatever you recommend. Just put it in for me. Money's no object," he said quickly.

"Alright. I'll be back with your drink," I said, writing down one of my favorite dishes at the restaurant. Teter came up to me as I was getting the drink.

"You want me to seat the customer, or you got it? I can put him in your section," Teter said.

"I can get him. Just let me finish this, and I got it," I said, giving her a small smile. I walked back to the hooded gentleman's table, and set the drink down.

"I'll be back once your order's ready," I said, giving my best customer smile. He only nodded, quickly looking away from the door. I walked over to the area, and gave the man my customer smile.

"Welcome. My name is Atem. Do you have any preference where you'd like to sit?" I asked. The man's smile dissolved, and his expression darkened.

"Atem….Would you perhaps be Atem Amun?" he asked. I froze slightly.

"How….how did you know my last name?" I asked. He was about to grab my wrist, when, out of nowhere, there was a blur of the hooded gentleman. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me out of the restaurant. I could hear the other man suddenly shouting at someone, presumably into a phone.

"I found Atem Amun! And it seems I've found Yami, too! Yes, I'm going after them!" he shouted. The hooded gentleman picked me up bridal-style, and we started moving at breakneck speed.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?!" I exclaimed.

"Away from Aeron. Away from the restaurant. Away from here, period," the hooded gentleman said.

"I don't even know who you are! Put me down!" I exclaimed.

"My name is Yami Sennen. I knew Katsu. I didn't know him well, but I knew him. He asked me to keep you safe, should he ever be killed by hunters," Yami explained.

"You knew my father? Hunters? What the hell's going on?!" I exclaimed.

"Running now, questions later. Just hold on tightly," Yami instructed. I opened my mouth to protest more, but Yami shot me a look. I bit my lip, and put my arms around his neck awkwardly. He held me closer, and seemed to start running faster.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, Yami and I were in some sort of cave. We were far away from the mouth of the cave. There was sunlight streaming into the cave, but not much. Yami was fast asleep on the cave floor, but he still had a tight hold on my wrist. I shook him, and he groaned softly.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"No. You need to answer my questions," I said. Yami groaned, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright. What questions do you have?" Yami yawned.

"One. How do you know me? At the restaurant, you said it really was me. What did you mean?" I asked.

"Can't answer that," Yami said.

"What do you mean?" I glared.

"Just ask something else," Yami said, looking away.

"Alright. What hunters? Are they the people that killed my father? And why did they kill him?" I asked.

"Alright. Lotta questions. Okay. Can't answer, Yes, and can't answer," Yami said.

"Why did these hunters leave me alone, then? They killed my father, and came to my room. They told me that 'I was safe now', and that if I wanted to, I could go with them. But, I could leave without fear, now. They wouldn't let me get a word in. Wouldn't let me even say they had just killed my father," I said.

"Open your mouth for a second," Yami said.

"Why?" I asked, a bit weirded out.

"Just do it," Yami instructed.

"No. Because you just say you can't answer my questions. Why can't you?" I asked.

"Ah, nevermind. I was able to haven't come in yet, or his influence is still over you. Either one is fine," Yami said.

"Why did you take me away from my job?" I asked.

"Oh! That reminds me, you need to put this on," Yami said. He took off his hoodie, and I saw a small backpack. He took out a pair of pants, and a tank top.

"Why?" I asked, holding the outfit away from me. I knew they were my clothes, but I had no idea why he had them. Or what he had done to them.

"Because. They last saw you in that. We need to change at least your outfit," Yami said. He turned away from me. After a while, I started to get undressed. I started to dress in the outfit.

"Why can't you answer my questions?" I asked.

"Because. You being 24, and living in their world for so long, you'll think I'm crazy," Yami said.

"I already think you are. Just tell me," I said, pulling the tank top over my hair. Yami took a deep breath. He faced me again.

"You. Me. Aeron, at the restaurant. Katsu. We are all pureblooded vampires. Purebloods are forbidden to leave the area they've taken over just for themselves. Katsu and Adeline escaped just a few days after having you," Yami explained. I blinked.

"You're insane. I'm not-"

"Yes. You are. You are a pureblood, meaning you were born as one. You weren't changed, like Teter or Merrow or Lyndi," Yami said.

"Okay, now you're truly insane. My friends, and more importantly, my are not-"

They are. They aren't purebloods like us, though. Most purebloods hate changed ones. But, when I heard Katsu was killed, I tried to get here fast, to get you to safety, but, I was found, and kept being found. Any pureblood who manages to escape is hunted down, and brought back for punishment. Purebloods who evade them for too long, like me or even Katsu, they'll be killed.

"Did...Did my friends….know the entire time?" I asked.

"Yes. Vampire sense of smell is very sharp. But, almost all changed ones are very nice. When I went to you house, and didn't see you, I got worried. Scared that Aeron had already gotten you. I found Merrow, and she eased my worries,telling me where you were. I grabbed this outfit of yours, and went to where you were. But, I didn't realize it was actually you until I had a good look at you," Yami said. I put my work outfit to the side. I was silent.

I...I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do.

"The hunters that killed your father. You can most likely guess what their full title is. It's a good thing you didn't get to say that Katsu was your father. They most likely ignored you, thinking you were human," Yami said.

"..." Again, I was silent. It was too much. I couldn't...couldn't process what he was telling me.

"You need to get more rest. We need to keep moving tonight," Yami said. Without saying anything, I laid down on the cave floor, and closed my eyes.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this!

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm alive!

Sorry. Work got really busy, but! I will update this! Promise!

More updates coming soon!

* * *

Even though my eyes were closed, I didn't sleep. I waited until I knew Yami was back asleep before I sat up again. I dug around in my other pants pocket, until I found my phone. Looking at Yami, I quietly dialed Teter's number. She picked up after the second ring.

"Teter? Are you free to talk? I just need to hear a familiar voice," I whispered.

"...He told you everything, didn't he? I'm sorry, Atem. Your father swore us to secrecy, wanting you to be safe," Teter said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. The pureblood community is large, but it's closed off to us changed ones. The purebloods, well, most of them, stay in the community all their lives. They stay there, because they don't want their bloodlines to merge with changed ones. Because we were once human, they consider us dirty. Your father and your mother wanted to explore the world, so, shortly after you were born, they escaped, which is not easy to do. I've been told multiple times that leaving the pureblood community is forbidden, and if you're caught, it's met with punishment. If you've been gone long enough, it's met with death. Your mother was also killed by hunters, back when you were only a year old," Teter told me.

"And my father told you all of this?" I asked.

"Yes. He wanted us to know why we had to be sworn to secrecy, if he would die, and you would be safe," Teter said.

"You could've at least told me I was a vampire. And, even if I am-" I was cut off by Yami snatching my phone out of my hand, and crushing it.

"I should've remembered you had this," he said.

"Hey! I was talking to someone!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and using your cellphone is another way they could track us," Yami growled.

"If I'm a vampire, like you say I am, why don't I have any fangs?" I asked.

"Purebloods have special powers, different from those who are changed. Your father used his to suppress your powers, so you'd appear human. You have to understand that a lot of what others did was to protect you, per your father's wishes. He didn't want you to grow up in the pureblood community, so you wouldn't be affected by their lifestyle," Yami said. He tossed my phone farther into the cave.

"Please rest. You need your energy for tonight. We have to keep moving," Yami instructed. I sighed, but laid down again, and shut my eyes. After a while, I allowed myself to slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on Yami's back as he ran. I yawned loudly, and he turned his head slightly.

"Awake already? That's good," Yami smiled.

"How far away are we from the-ow," I suddenly winced slightly. Something in my mouth started to hurt slightly.

"You alright?" Yami asked.

"My mouth hurts a bit," said.

"They're coming in, then. I don't mean to be rude, but, how long has it been since Katsu-"

"4 years," I said, not looking at Yami.

"Then yeah, I'd expect his influence to start draining out, so your fangs are growing in. It's not fun, let me tell you," Yami said.

"Great," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Where are we going, anyway? Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"My house, outside of the pureblood area. It's in Domino, Japan, actually. So, we've got a ways to go," Yami said.

"Wait. How the hell are we going to-"

"A ship. Yeah, we could run across the water, but, it brings too much attention to us," Yami said.

"How many days will it take us to get there?" I asked.

"At the pace we're going? Probably about a couple more days. If we have to end up laying low for a bit, then maybe a week or so," Yami said.

"Alright. What else do I need to know about you, then?" I asked.

"I know of Katsu because I was young when he and your mother escaped. He told me, well, okay, my parents what he was doing with his wife and son. I listened in. My parents said they'd do everything to protect him, and if anyone asked them, they wouldn't know. I knew that if I ever escaped, I'd track you down, and hopefully get to know you better," Yami said. Even in the darkness of the night, I swore I could see a light blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Yami knocked on the door of a house. I bit my lip slightly, but when the door opened, the girl who came to the door swung her arms around Yami's neck.

"Yami, baby! It's been so long! How've you been?" she asked. Yami laughed, giving the girl a hug back.

"It's been….hectic, Sage. This is him, by the way. Is it cool if we crash here for the day?" Yami asked. I waved at the girl, Sage. My mouth was hurting again, so I didn't want to speak.

"Yeah, that's completely fine! You're lucky I did some extra hunting a few days ago, and stocked up," Sage said. She walked into the house, and Yami took my hand, and led me inside.

"Same room?" Yami asked.

"Same room," Sage smiled. Yami led me upstairs, and to a room.

"I'll be right back," Yami promised. He left the room, and soon returned with two water bottles filled with a red liquid. One bottle was darker than the other, however.

"Is...Is that...what I think it is?" I asked.

"For me, yes. For you, no," Yami said, tossing the lighter bottle at me. I caught it, and opened it.

"What do you mean, for me, no?" I asked.

"Yours is just blood tablets added to water. It makes it the color and thickness of blood, with a slight off taste. Because your fangs aren't completely in, and with Katsu's influence still over you slightly, this'll be better for your body to adjust to the taste and thickness," Yami said. He opened his bottle, and started to drink from it. I gulped slightly, but started to drink. It wasn't the best tasting liquid, but it was bearable. Once I had drank most of the bottle, Yami took the bottle from my hand, and gave me his. He finished the contents in my bottle.

"I want you to taste actual blood. It'll help," Yami said. I took a sip of the actual blood. When it hit my tongue, my eyes widened. It was unlike anything I had ever drank. It was much better than the blood tablet water, and I quickly finished the bottle.

"I want more," I said.

"I knew this would happen, but I did it anyway," Yami sighed. He put his hands on my shoulders.  
"I know what you're feeling. But no. I will not give you more," Yami said.

"Why?" I growled.

"Because, you need to control yourself before you hurt someone. It's not going to be easy, but, you need to," Yami growled back. He pulled me to the bed, and pushed me down. "If I have to hold you down while you sleep, I will. But, I need to make sure you won't go and hurt someone," Yami said. He laid next to me in the bed, his arms securely around me. I continued to glare daggers at him, but, after a while, I started to slip into sleep.

* * *

I promise it'll pick up soon! I know it's slow, but it'll pick up soon!

See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Onto chapter 3!

* * *

When I woke up, Yami was still fast asleep, his arms still around me.

"Y-Yami…? You can let go of me, now. I'm okay," I said, staking him slightly. His hold on me tightened.

"No. Not leaving….not gunna hurt….," he mumbled.

"Yami, I'm fine. I'm not...like I was, when you gave me the blood. I'm fine," I said. Yami slowly opened his eyes, and looked at me with glassy eyes.

"You sure?" he mumbled.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said.

"But, I like holding you. We're going to stay here for today, so, go back to sleep," Yami mumbled, closing his eyes again. I tried shaking him again, but he just mumbled incoherently. I sighed softly, and closed my eyes again.

* * *

When I woke up again, my mouth was in pain again. Yami was leaning over me.

"Can you open your mouth for me? I want to see how much of your fangs had come in," Yami said. I shook my head, and put my hand over my mouth. "Hurting again?" Yami asked. When I nodded, Yami sighed, and sat beside me. I sat up, and looked at the bed. Yami gently moved my head, so I was looking at him.

"What?" I asked, immediately regretting it. I winced, and held my mouth again.

"Your features are growing sharper. Your eyes. Your sense of taste. Your sense of smell should be, as well. We'll have to test it later. Your speed is getting faster, too. And, it only took 4 years. I'm impressed with Katsu's skill," Yami said.

"So, my father's influence over me is going away?" I asked. The pain in my mouth was starting to fade.

"Little by little, it seems. I see why now the hunters left you alone, and why you stayed undetected for twenty four years," Yami said.

"It was because I seemed human, right?" I asked.

"Yes. And, I know it hurts, this realization. It means-"

"He's leaving me for good," I interrupted, curling my knees up to my chest. "I was close with my father. I don't remember my mother that much. She was killed when I was very young, but, my father did everything he could to keep me inside. ANd, all of this is just getting more and more crazy. Having to run from people I don't even know, just because of my father and mother. Learning that I'm something I thought only existed in myths," I said. Yami wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You're not alone, though. I know meeting me was rushed, and you were confused, but, you do have me," Yami said.

"I know, but, you know everything about what I am, what I'm supposed to be, what I'm supposed to do-"

"I don't know all of that. I'm just keeping you safe. I'm helping you learn what you are, yes, but what you're supposed to do? Atem, I can't see the future. I'm just helping you learn about you," Yami said.

"...I'm just….These past few days have been so confusing and intense," I said.

"I know. But, like I said, you aren't alone. I will stay by your side, as long as you need me to," Yami said.

"I...I have a question for you," I said.

"Anything," Yami said.

"How old you? In a vampire sense and human sense. You know how old I am," I said.

"True. In a vampire sense, I'm still young. I'm only 113. But, in a human sense, by body stopped growing when I turned 21," Yami said.

"So, in a way, I'm older than you?" I asked. Yami laughed.

"In a way. But, in our sense, I am older than you by quite a lot," Yami said.

"I have another question. Did you...Did you mean what you said earlier?" I asked.

"What I said earlier? What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Earlier, when I tried to wake you up and let me go, you said you liked holding me. Did you mean it?" I asked.

"I...I said what?!" Yami exclaimed. He quickly turned away from me.

"So, you did mean it," I said.

"I can't believe I said that," Yami muttered. I laughed slightly.

"It's alright. I...didn't mind it, to be honest," I said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Really. You're starting to grow on me, in a way. Like, I can call you a friend," I said.

"Can I see your fangs, now? I need to see when I can take you hunting, to teach you," Yami said. I sighed softly, but opened my mouth. Yami started to look inside, and soon made a sound of approval.

"They're almost all the way in. That's good. It seems that they've been growing while you sleep, so that's another good thing. The last bit though is going to hurt like a bitch, though," Yami said.

"Oh. Great," I said sarcastically.

"If they keep growing steadily, I can take you hunting tomorrow, at best," Yami said.

"Is it hard?" I asked.

"At first, it can be difficult, but, you'll get the hang of it," Yami assured.

"So, if we're going hunting tomorrow, then, what do we do for today?" I asked.

"More of Sage's stash. I've learned my lesson, giving you actual blood right now," Yami sighed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay. I should've known giving you actual blood just as your senses were waking up after being dormant for twenty four years would do something bad. I'm going to get you another bottle of blood tablet water," Yami said. He got out of bed, and left the room. After a while, he came back, and tossed a bottle at me. I sighed, and started to drink it.

My eyes widened.

I started to drink from the bottle as if would disappear if I didn't. Yami noticed my reaction, and swore. He quickly made a grab at it, but I moved out of the way, sloshing the blood onto the bed. I growled at Yami, holding the bottle close.

"Atem. Give it to me. Now," Yami said in a low voice.

"No," I growled. I saw his eyes glow slightly before I felt his influence on top of me.

"Give me the bottle, Atem. Right now," he said lowly. I fought against his influence, but in the end, my arm had a mind of its own as I handed over the bottle. Yami took it, and handed me the other bottle.

"Drink this, now. It'll mellow out your taste," Yami ordered. I started to drink from the bottle, and after a few seconds, I felt his influence leave me. Yami sighed, capped the bottle, and flopped onto the bed.

"How the hell did I forget which was which," he groaned. He lifted his head, and started to drink what was left. I finished my bottle, and tossed it to the bed. I turned my back to him.

"Why do I get like that?" I asked.

"As I said, your sense of taste has been dormant for 24 years. Finally waking up, it's trying to make up for all the years its been asleep," Yami explained. I heard him get off the bed, and walk over to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't like getting like that," I said.

"It'll mellow out as time goes on. Trust me," Yami assured.

"Can you teach me more about what I am? What I'm supposed to know?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course," Yami smiled.

* * *

I told y'all things would heat up!

Until chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY! I PROMISE THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVE!

Thing is, with Love or Death, it's going to have more chapters, and this story is going to have more content within its chapters.

That being said, I'm extremely proud of this chapter!

* * *

The next morning, Yami woke me up early.

"Can I check your fangs?" he asked. I opened my mouth, closing my eyes again. After a few seconds, I heard him make a sound of approval. "Alright. Later on today, Sage and I are taking you hunting," Yami said.

"Can I go-ow," I muttered, my mouth starting to hurt again.

"You can, but, I told you the last bit would hurt like a bitch," Yami said, laying down next to me. I closed my eyes and turned away from him.

"When do we leave here? Won't our scent be all over this place?" I asked, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Well, yes. After we hunt with Sage, we have to leave. And get you some new clothes. You can't wear that outfit forever," Yami said. I shot a glare at him, not wanting to speak. Yami chuckled, and covered me with the blanket. "If you can sleep through the pain, I recommend it. We're going to hunt for about two hours, and then we need to leave," Yami said. I snuggled into the blanket, and tried to ignore the pain.

* * *

When I woke up, my throat felt dry. Like I hadn't drank anything in three years. Yami came in the room. He was shirtless, and his hair seemed wet.

"Awake?" he asked.

"Th-Thirsty," I rasped, getting out of bed.

"So it's finally fully hitting you. Bloodthirst. Before we go out, go take a shower. I just got one done," Yami said. I got out of bed. Yami led me out of the room, and directed me to the bathroom.

"You might want to be quick, too. Sage's getting impatient," Yami said, leaving the bathroom. I got undressed, and stepped in the shower. I turned it on, letting the water rush over me. I hadn't showered in a while, so it felt nice to finally get one. As I washed my hair, I thought of my house. My home. How I'd never go back. My father's influence over me was fading, and even I could feel it.

I'd never see my friends again. Yami wouldn't let me out of his sight. I understood, if the pureblood world was as bad as Yami described it to be, but, I still missed Merrow, Teter, Lyndi, and my other friends. I rinsed my hair, and finished washing up. I couldn't think like that.

I know I'd see them again.

When I got out, I quickly dried off, and got dressed in my old outfit. Yami was right. I needed to get new clothes. I left the bathroom, and saw Yami standing outside the room.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I guess. I'm still really thirsty," I said.

"That's about to change. We're taking you to hunt, and we're also going to teach you how to control your bloodlust, or, things will get dangerous," Yami said.

"How will it work, though ? If the last two times are any-"

"It's not going to be like that. This time, if things get dicey, I'll be able to pull you away," Yami said, "Besides, you need to learn. Vampires, especially purebloods like you and myself, can't survive on just blood tablets. Before long, your body will start rejecting the tablets, and your bloodlust will grow into a thirst so high, it won't be able to be contained. And, before you ask, I've seen it happen to someone once before, and it was terrible," Yami said.

"So, where are we going to do it?" I asked.

"Before you can feed from humans, you need to be able to control yourself. We're going to go and practice on wild animals. This'll also be a test to see if your speed is getting faster," Yami said. Sage came over to us.

"Are you guys ready or what?" she asked.

"I…..I guess," I said nervously.

"Let's go already, I'm thirsty," Sage sighed in impatience. Yami shot her a look. One I didn't understand. Sage immediately turned her back, and went downstairs. Yami led me down after her, and I heard him going down behind me. Once we left the house, both Sage and Yami were directing me around, as they did, and I looked around, I was hit with a sudden realization that I had no idea where we were.

Nothing looked familiar to me. No friendly, familiar faces of other people. Nothing even had any familiar scents to me. As the reality of what my life was now slowly sunk into me, I looked towards the ground. As to be expected, not even the terrain we were walking on stayed consistent. I bit my lower lip softly.

I wouldn't cry.

Not now. Not in front of two strangers.

While I was still getting to know Yami, he was still a stranger. I didn't know all that much about him. And, in the few days we'd spent at Sage's house, Yami had refused to let me leave the room, once telling me he feared I would be seen and recognized. He had told me that, along with him, I was infamous among the purebloods, because of my parents. Being separated from the purebloods for any amount of time, and you'd be the talk of their culture. Because of my parents, I was the most talked about, because I had been so young when my parents and I escaped from them.

And entire world I never knew, and I was suddenly being thrust into it head on. I partially blamed Yami for coming into the restaurant I had worked at that fateful night, but, he had told me they'd find me eventually, because of my father's influence leaving me. A lot of what I knew now, was just based on what Yami was telling me. I had no idea if any of it was true.

"Hey. Are you okay, Atem?" Yami asked gently. When had we stopped walking? Why had we stopped?

"Why do you ask?" I asked softly.

"Because. You've been walking slower, and when I turned to tell you to try and keep up, you had tears in your eyes. You still do. Are you okay? You can tell me if anything's wrong," Yami said, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, and wiped my eyes. When did I get these tears? Hadn't I told myself I wouldn't cry in front of two strangers?

"I'm fine," I said. I swallowed the lump in my throat. How could I confess to Yami that the reason why I had all of these feelings inside me was because of him?

"Are you sure?" Yami asked gently. He tilted my head up slightly, and made eye contact with me. I wanted to turn my head away from how he was looking at me, but his fingers were gently, yet firmly, placed under my chin, still.

"I'm fine," I insisted. Yami continued to stare at me for a sew seconds, before we both heard Sage calling us.

"Come on! Or, I'm going to take anything and everything!" she yelled. Yami and I broke apart from each other, and caught up to her, me getting there before him.

"Alright, Atem. Close your eyes," Sage instructed. I did as instructed. "Now that you've done that, listen. Listen, and smell. Tell me when you can smell or hear something different than plants," Sage said. After a while, a musky smell hit my nose. My eyes shot open, and both Sage and Yami were smiling at me.

"You smell it, too, now, don't you?" Yami asked. I nodded.

"That's good for us, then. Could be either one of my favorite alternatives. Deer or bear," Sage said.

"Sage. Let Atem go first. It's his first hunt, after all," Yami said.

"But, I'm hungry," Sage pouted, "You two drank most of my stock, anyway."

"No. We haven't. I've had two bottles. Atem's had blood tablets," Yami said. Sage's pout deepened, but Yami's look didn't change. After a few moments, Sage sighed.

"Fine. He can have it," she relented.

"Atem. Go. Remember, this is a test of your speed as well. Go to where the smell is strongest," Yami said. I started walking into the woods. Once I was hidden by the trees from Yami and Sage, I closed my eyes again to focus on the smell. Once I got ahold of it again, I started running towards it. I could smell it better and better as I ran. I stopped to gather myself. What...What were these new feelings? Thirst….bloodlust. Hungry. Very hungry. I closed my eyes again, and pinpointed the smell. The musky smell was closer. Closer than ever before. I started running towards it again, only to stop and hide behind a tree again, when I saw it.

A bear.

A black bear.

I licked my lips. My throat was so dry. I was so hungry. So thirsty. I was about to go up to it, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and turned, seeing Yami behind me, smiling widely. Sage was behind him, smiling as well.

"I'm impressed. You got here in a really short amount of time," Yami said.

"You still have the speed of a newborn, which is to be expected. You'll slow as time goes on, but not by much," Sage said.

"So, now what? What do I do?" I asked. Sage looked at Yami.

"You didn't teach him? Can I grab the bear while you teach him? Please?" Sage asked.

"What did you expect? I told you while he was in the shower that his fangs just came in this morning. You wanted to hunt, so I didn't have time to teach him. And, you know what? Fine. Take it," Yami said. Sage smiled. She quickly went over to the bear, and bit into it. I watched, mesmerized as the bear roared in pain, and was about to try and get Sage off, but Sage seemed to start drinking, and the bear went stiff, then limp. Yami turned me to him.

"Here. I guess your first bite is going to be a person. I want you to bite me. I will pull you away, though, if you get too demanding," Yami wared. I nodded. "Don't worry. It's actually really easy. When you're biting humans, you need to numb the area with a lick. Vampire saliva has numbing qualities, so the human will think of it as a mild discomfort, instead of immense pain. For me, and for animals, you don't need to numb the area. Animals, with vampire saliva, are impossible to numb. They'd hurt you and get away from you before you had the chance to bite. And, for me, well, I'm used to it, so, you won't hurt me at all," Yami said.

"O-Okay. So, what do I do, now that you've told me all of that? Isn't it just a simple bite, now?" I asked.

"Yes. And, it's a good thing you're practicing on me," Yami said. He tilted his head, baring his neck to me. "Now, remember what I just told you, and bite into me," Yami instructed. I took a deep breath, and got close to Yami's neck, before biting into it.

"Now, to drink, is very simple. Since Katsu raised you around humans, you should know how one can suck juice from an orange, correct? It's very similar to that, just with your fangs instead of your lips," Yami said. I started to do as Yami instructed, and was hit with surprise when I felt the blood going down my throat. But, the taste…! The taste was amazing. Delicious! I closed my eyes as I drank hungrily. The deliciousness of the blood was being devoured by a ravenous beast inside of me that craved the blood.

Drink. Drink. Drink it all. So hungry. So hungry…..

"-em, -p."

I barely heard Yami's voice. I didn't care. More. I want more! But, the beast inside me roared from defiance, when I was suddenly ripped away from Yami's neck. I landed on my ass, and Yami let out a grunt of pain. I glared up, watching him put a hand to where I had bitten.

"I told you to stop, you bastard," Yami growled.

"You know, you wouldn't be in pain if you had let him numb the area," Sage said, walking over.

"I'm not in pain from the bite. I'm in pain because I just had to fucking rip him away from my neck!" Yami yelled.

"Well, if you'd let him finish actual blood, maybe his newfound bloodlust will end. You keep ripping him away from what his body is craving, you fucking idiot!" Sage yelled. Yami blinked, as if realizing this for the first time. "...W-Well, Atem. Can you smell another musky scent close? If you do, I believe it's a deer or another bear," Yami said. I closed my eyes, and started to concentrate, and Yami was right. I could smell another musky odor that was close by. I got up, dusted myself off, and ran after the musky scent.

The beast inside of me started to take over again, not wanting to wait any longer. I ran up to the deer, and before it even had a chance to move, I bit into it, and started to drink hungrily. It didn't taste as well as the blood I had tasted at Sage's, or Yami's blood, but it was still good. I continued to drink the deer's blood, until its body had none left. I dropped its body, and licked my lips, getting the small amounts of blood leftover on them. I gave a deep sigh, finally feeling myself again. I looked over, and saw Sage and Yami standing to the side. Yami seemed to be filled with pride as he walked over to me.

"Still hungry, or, are you good?" he asked.

"I'm still a little hungry, but, I feel like myself again. Is that good?" I asked.

"When drinking blood? Yeah. It means the bloodlust had passed. I...didn't even realize until Sage pointed it out. Sorry about that," Yami said, laughing nervously.

"It...It's alright. Like I said, I feel like myself again, so, it's okay," I said, smiling.

* * *

After a few more hours, Yami, Sage, and I returned to Sage's house.

"So, Atem. I want you to get a good night's rest, because we're going clothes shopping tomorrow," Yami said, as we headed to our room.

"Really? Good, I've needed some new clothes. These ones are starting to smell," I said.

"Yeah. So, like I said, get plenty of sleep. Once we're done shopping, we need to leave here. Our scent is all over this place, and I don't want Sage to be a target. As soon as we leave, she's going to clean this room, and the entire house, so it doesn't smell like we've been here," Yami said,laying on the bed. I laid on the other side, and sunk into the pillow and blanket. After the hunting, and with my bloodlust satiated, I was exhausted.

"Good night, Atem," Yami whispered softly. I felt him making sure the blanket was over me. I couldn't even muster a response, before I fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Alrighty! Next update will be Love or Death! See you guys there!


	5. Chapter 5

FINALLY I HAVE GOTTEN THIS CHAPTER DONE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

So. What happened? Well, it's simple, really. The week leading up to the new year, I worked at my job all week. On New Year's Eve, I worked until 4 in the morning. You haven't seen Hell until you work a bowling alley on New Years Eve. Trust me. The first day of the new year, I was utterly exhausted, but still had to come in for a shift to train a new employee. I spent the next day sleeping until 2 pm. The day after that was another day of work.

You can see where I'm going with this.

Anywho, here's the next chapter!

And, YugiAtemYami? May I suggest something? I really love your reviews, but, it would really help me if maybe you could tell me what you liked about the current chapter I posted. I won't be giving this story up until the end, but, it'd really help me out if you could tell me what you thought of the current, updated chapter, and what you really liked about it, or what your favorite part was.

And now, onto the chapter!

* * *

Waking up early the next morning, I heard Yami and Sage talking in hushed tones. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but both seemed to be either angry or serious. I yawned and stretched, and Yami came into the room again.

"Just remember what I said, Sage," Yami reminded.

"I will, don't worry. You remember what I said, too, though," Sage said, poking her head in the room. She turned to me. "Morning, Atem. How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Good. I'm feeling better after the hunt yesterday, too," I said, sitting up in the bed.

"That's good. You two might want to get out of here soon, though. I think some clothing shops open soon, anyway. I need to get to bleaching everything so I can mask your scent," Sage said. I yawned again, and got out of bed. I stretched again, and Yami walked over to me.

"Ready to go clothes shopping?" he asked.

"How're we going to pay for everything, though?" I asked.

"In the years I've been gone from the pureblood community, I've done odd jobs from town to city to state to country to accumulate money. Like I told you back in the restaurant, money's no object for me," Yami said.

"I remember everything from the restaurant that night vividly," I said blankly. Yami looked away from me.

"Alright. Just, um, hurry up and get ready. We need to go," Yami said, leaving the room quickly. I went to the doorway of the room, and slid on my socks and shoes. I left the room, and went downstairs. Yami was waiting at the doorway with Sage.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for a while, Sage," I said.

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you, Atem. And, I've contacted Axl. He'll be expecting you two soon," Sage said.

"Axl?" I asked.

"Another friend. We'll stay with him for a few days before finally making it to my house in Domino, Japan," Yami explained. I nodded. Yami smiled, and took my hand.

"Thank you again, Sage," I smiled.

"You're welcome. If you're ever in the area again, you know where to find me," Sage smiled. Yami and I left the house, and Yami shut the door carefully for a precaution.

* * *

As we walked, I noticed that Yami hadn't let go of my hand. I wanted to say something, but, I didn't really mind it at all. But, there was another thing on my mind, besides that.

"Hey, Yami…? I was wondering. Is the Pureblood community really that bad?" I asked softly.

"Why do you ask?" Yami asked me.

"Well, because, the only pureblood I really know is you. The others have been….what did you call them, again? The non-purebloods?" I asked.

"Changed ones. The other name they have is bitten ones. And, don't let a few good eggs affect your thought process. Some bitten ones harbor anger towards their immortal state, and lash out. There's also purebloods and bitten ones who either choose to or accidentally become rogue," Yami said.

"R-Rogue? What're rogue vampires?" I asked. Yami stopped walking, and looked up at me, dead in the eyes.

"Rogue vampires are everyone's nightmare. Not just humans, but us as well. Rogue vampires don't have a single target. Instead, everything is their target. Vampires, humans, animals. Anything. They drain for the sole purpose of killing. Of course, just draining a vampire completely won't kill them. A full day's rest, and a vampire is perfectly fine. But, rogues know that. To kill their vampire targets, the rogues rip out the vampire's heart and their throat. Rogues are the way they are, because it was a vampire who didn't drink blood for a week straight, or a vampire chose to pursue a rogue, and instead of draining them, the rogue drinks the vampire's blood, and the vampire drinks from the rogue. All in all, I advise staying away from rogues at all costs. If there's a rogue in the area, I will tell you, and you are to stay indoors, until the rogue goes away, or is eliminated," Yami instructed.

"How does one kill a rogue?" I asked.

"It's highly unlikely that you will encounter one, but, the way to kill a rogue is that you must do the same to it that it does to a vampire target. Rip out their heart and throat. Humans stand little to no chance against a rogue. A vampire and rogue are evenly matched. It's just a matter of who kills whom first. But, please, Atem. Promise me. If I tell you there's a rogue in the area, please. Just, please. Stay inside. Stay hidden. I couldn't lose you," Yami said, looking away from me at the end.

The way he said that, though. Did Yami….Did Yami have a crush on me? Did he like me?

"I...I'll stay inside, then. I promise," I smiled.

"Thank you," Yami said, sighing in relief. He started walking again, and I followed. The grip on my hand seemed to have tightened a bit, but, I didn't mind.

* * *

After a little more walking, Yami and I had come to a city area.

"Alright, Atem. Pick any clothing store, because you need new clothes, and so do I. I don't have many spares left at Axl's place. Remember-"

"I know, I know. Money's no object. But, I don't want to spend all your money," I said. Yami sighed softly, but didn't say anything. We started walking around, and soon, I found a clothing store that had mannequins clothed in things I liked. Yami and I went inside.

"Can I look around on my own?" I asked Yami.

"Yeah, just, be careful," Yami warned, letting go of my hand. I started to look around the store, finding a few tops and bottoms I liked. As I looked through the clothes, I giggled softly to myself, remembering my father. As time went on, he had eventually learned what kind of clothing I liked, but before he had learned, because he wouldn't even let me leave the house to go with him shopping for clothes, he'd always come back with a wide range of outfits for me, going from really bright and colorful, to dark and shadowy. I always offered to go shopping with him, but every time I suggested going with him, he'd always get a worried look on his face, and say 'maybe'. I stopped asking as I got older, but, now I knew the reason why he kept me hidden.

And, I had been stupid for defying that when he died.

I sighed softly, looking at the clothes in my arms. Every so often, I'd start getting sad, remembering him. Not even heeding his wish for me to stay hidden after he had passed on. I was stupid for doing so, because no matter how I looked at it, all of this was my fault. I should've never left my house. Never gotten the job at the restaurant. Never even talked to anyone.

But then, what would've happened, had I been alone and my vampire tendencies started coming out. I would've been terrified. Alone. What would I have done? Would I have become a rogue, like Yami had said?

"Hey. You alright?"

Yami's voice made me jump out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah. Still looking at a couple things, though. I'll be done, soon," I smiled. I quickly walked away from Yami, and started looking at other clothes. After a while of trying on the things I found, and I met up with Yami again near the register.

"So, just these outfits from here?" Yami asked, taking the clothes from me.

"Yeah. We're going to other stores, right?" I asked.

"Of course. We can go to any store you want to today. We'll find a hotel to stay at for the night, tonight, so, we can take as long as we need," Yami said.

"Alright. That sounds good," I smiled.

* * *

Much later that night, Yami and I were resting in our hotel room. Well, Yami was asleep, anyway. I was still wide awake. I had started thinking of what I thought earlier.

Would I have been alone? Would I have become rogue? I wouldn't have known. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so, drinking a human's blood was out of the question for me. But, I question whether I would've been alone. A while back, Yami had told me he had gone to my house, and had panicked when he didn't find me.

I sighed again, and turned to face the wall. I needed to get some sleep, to at least get a little energy in me. But, with my mind still swimming, I was finding it difficult to even close my eyes for rest.

"Are you still awake, Atem?"

Yami's voice once again brought me out of my thoughts.

"You could tell?" I asked, not turning to him at all.

"No one sighs like that while they're sleeping. Care to tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help," Yami said. I took a deep breath.

"All of this stems from me not heeding my father's wish of me staying hidden. After he died, I was the one who decided to finally see the outside world. I was the one who decided to get a job at the restaurant. The whole thing that I think of every now and then, though, is, what if I hadn't done any of that? What if I had stayed inside? Would I have been alone? Would I have become a rogue like you said? I don't even know. How different would all this be if I had just heeded my father's only wish? Why did I have t-?!" I broke off suddenly, as Yami turned me onto my back, and had his arms on either side of me.

"You would not have been alone. I can promise you that. As soon as I had heard of Katsu's death, I started looking for you. I never wanted you to be alone. I can also promise you that you would never have become rogue. I would always be by your side, and I would make sure of it. They would've found you sooner or later, so, we'd still have to move around. But you would. Not. Be. Alone," Yami said. His face was inches from mine.

What would happen?

What would happen, if I decided to….? If he decided to…?

His lips met mine.

At first, I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. How to feel about this. But, in this moment, all I could feel to do was one thing. I closed my eyes, and sunk into the kiss. I wrapped my arms loosely around him, and he did the same to me. After a few moments, we broke apart gently.

"Y-Yami...Do you...Is that why you…?" I couldn't finish my questions. I was overwhelmed by emotion. What could I say? What could I do? What should I say? How should I feel?

"Atem, I...I don't even know what came over me. I….I'm sorry," Yami said, quickly sitting up. I sat up, and looked at my bed. I didn't want to say the wrong thing. I looked up at Yami.

"Can you….kiss me again?" I asked.

"R-Really?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I...if you want to, that is," I said nervously, looking at the bed again. Yami gently tilted my head up, and softly kissed me again. Soft. His lips were so soft and gentle. It was...odd. Even with us both being vampires, his lips held a warmth to them. We gently broke apart again.

"C-Could we...maybe, like we're doing now? With me learning everything…? Could we….take it slow?" I asked. Yami smiled kindly at me.

"Of course."

* * *

IT FINALLY HAPPENED!

But hoo man do I have a plan in mind for the future!

Until next chapter!

Also, if y'all like Danganronpa stories, I have an AO3 account, AngelofDeath241. I've got one in the works, but, it'll be updated soon! Hajime x Nagito and Chihiro x Mondo will be my main areas, so, if you like them pairings, I'd love support!


	6. Chapter 6

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

I am SO SORRY! I recently got into Persona 5, and that is consuming my entire life, ATM. But, I'm going to be updating ALL my fanfics soon. I promise!

Here's chapter 6!

* * *

The next day, when I woke up, Yami's arms were around me tightly. I smiled softly, remembering the night before. Yami opened his eyes slightly, and kissed my nose softly.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," I said. I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly.

"So, you can still blush a little. That's...convenient," Yami chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Y-You can't?" I asked.

"Nope. No heart beating, no flow of blood, no blushing. But, you're still retaining some human qualities, so until they go away, you can still blush," Yami said.

"Great," I said sarcastically, looking away slightly. Yami just chuckled softly, and ruffled my hair. "You know, you don't have to treat me like a child. I am 24 years old," I said, sitting up.

"True. You're twenty four. In human standards. In vampire standards, you're still around, I want to say…..seven. Eight, maybe? Take me for example. Like I told you before, at Sage's house, my body stopped growing when I hit 21. I've been alive, well, walking on this Earth for 113 years. That makes me actually 21 in the eyes of vampires. You haven't been around that long. So, of course, when you say you're 24 around vampires, they'll treat you like a little kid, because that's what you are in their eyes," Yami explained.

"That's kind of weird," I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. Yami put his arms around me again.

"I know, but it's how we are, considering our immortal status in the world. But, because you asked me to stop, I will. I can't guarantee anyone else, though," Yami said, kissing the base of my neck.

"Y-Yami…? I thought ...I thought we agreed to go slow…" I said softly. Yami immediately took his arms away from my waist, and backed away from me slightly.

"I...I'm sorry. I know we agreed to that. I'll take it easy, then," Yami said. I turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said. I got off the bed, and went to one of the bags of clothes Yami and I had gotten the day before. I took one of the outfits, and went to the bathroom. After I changed and went back to the room, Yami was looking at the bags, and before I could say anything, started to immediately stuff everything in a plain duffel bag he had bought yesterday.

"So, I have a question. I know we have to, um, drink blood and all, but, can I still eat regular food?" I asked.

"Of course. We'd be pretty limited if we couldn't. Just like we can't solely rely on blood tablets, we can't solely rely on just blood, either. If we solely relied on blood, our bodies would be weak and frail. We wouldn't be able to run as fast, our senses and powers would be severely pushed back. And, with blood tablets, well, they technically aren't even blood. It's why I gave them to you when we stayed with Sage. It's just a tablet we drop in water. It gives the water the color and consistency of blood, and it only slows the hunger pangs, it doesn't get rid of them. I know those whom have tried to survive on just blood tablets alone, and the result is always the same. Their bodies end up rejecting the tablets and, because they haven't drank actual blood in so long, they...end up going rogue. It's….not a pretty you go rogue, that's it. That's the end for you. You always end up dead for good by either a hunter or a vampire, whichever reaches you faster," Yami said.

"I...I see," I said softly, looking away.

"Well. Are you ready to head out? We need to make it to Axl today. After that, we'll be able to get to my place," Yami said.

"Will they not follow us to your place?" I asked.

"Well, I was able to stay there for years without them finding me. But, that might've been because of Katsu's help. Either way, I might be able to relax once I get to my own home," Yami sighed.

"Let's go, then," I said, smiling softly. Yami smiled. He took my hand, and we left the hotel room.

* * *

"So. What's Axl like?" I asked as we walked.

"Different from Sage. He's callous. Cold. But, that doesn't mean he isn't strong. He's damn good," Yami answered.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Jet black hair, skin so white you'd think it's paper. Dark blue eyes. He dresses plainly, so nothing too notable there," Yami listed.

""How will we know when we're near his house?" I asked.

"Trust me. We'll know," Yami said, "Axl will let us know if we're getting close." As if that was a signal for something, a tree near us rustled a bit before someone jumped out, and went straight for me. Caught off guard by it, the person pinned me to the ground. I struggled to get out of their grasp, but it only tightened as I tried.

"Axl, let him up," Yami sighed.

"Who is he? Why is he with you? You aren't being followed, are you?" the person, Axl, asked, still keeping me pinned to the ground.

"This is Atem. Atem Amun," Yami explained. Axl looked at me, his eyes widening slightly.

"Katsu's son?" he asked softly.

"Yep. Now get off of him," Yami said. I could hear the annoyance in his tone. Axl let go of me and stood up. Yami helped me up, and dusted myself off. "Trying to keep him safe. Finally found him after Katsu's death," Yami explained.

"So, you are being followed, then. Dammit, you know I hate them as much as they hate me," Axl groaned, but started leading us somewhere.

"I know, I know. It's hard to believe you and sage are related, sometimes," Yami chuckled.

"Sage hates them as much as I do. She just doesn't show it. You know how much they hate us halfbreeds," Axl sighed. We were coming up on what I could only assume was Axl's house, but that was far from my first question.

"Halfbreeds?" I asked.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Axl asked.

"Nope. I just taught him how to hunt a while ago, too. Sage yelled at me for that one," Yami said. Axl sighed again.

"Pretty straightforward, Atem. Half human, half vampire. Purebloods don't like me because, according to them, I shouldn't even exist. Neither should my sister. So, we tend to keep our distance. We hate them, they hate us. End of story," Axl explained, as we walked up to his house. He opened the door, and he, Yami, and I went in. "If you stopped at Sage's place for a while, no doubt she's scrubbing that place clean. And, before I say anything else, Yami? Can I have a word with you?" Axl asked. He grabbed the collar of Yami's shirt, and started dragging him off. I quietly followed them. Axl slammed a door shut on me, but I pressed my ear against the door to try and hear what they were saying.

"How much longer are you two going to be out and about?" Axl asked.

"I still need to get him into the groove of hunting. After that, it's controlling his thirst, and making sure he's comfortable with his life, now. I have no long it's all going to take. Hunting and controlling his thirst is going to take a lot longer than I want it to, but that's Katsu's fault," Yami explained.

"You also have to get past yourself. If Sage yelled at you for letting him hunt, chances are you weren't letting him finish something first, and cut him off as soon as he got rough with you," Axl said.

"Okay. Yeah. I did cut him off. I may have forgotten how terrible it is to control someone's thirst like that. I practically have to raise him like a child," Yami sighed.

"Then act like you are. He's young compared to you. Very young. Katsu didn't raise him as a vampire, so that's falling to you. You're extremely lucky that Sage and I agreed to help you, despite how much we hate the pureblood community. You're okay. The others? Not so much," Axl said.

"I know I am. I'm also extremely lucky they've let me come out of there for a while to get him back after so long. I think he believed it when you tackled him outside like that. That was really good," Yami praised. I didn't hear what Axl said as response, as I took my ear away from the door. I was...confused. What did Yami mean by that? Was everything all an act, just to get me to come with him?

No. No, it couldn't be. The scene that was made at the restaurant was enough to prove that to me. I walked back to the entryway to wait for them. I was unsure of what to do in a stranger's home. After a while longer, Axl and Yami came back. Yami put his arm around my waist, and I smiled softly at him.

"You two are welcome to stay here for...how long did you say?" Axl asked.

"At least three days, if you're okay with that. Need to make sure the way to my house is safe and clear before we leave," Yami said.

"Alright. Got a room upstairs for you two to share. I'll make some food. You two go relax a bit," Axl said. Yami smiled and nodded, and started leading me upstairs. He led me to a room, and took me inside. There was only a twin bed in the room.

"Um, Yami…? There's only this bed. And, it's pretty small," I said, looking over at him.

"I know. It's all Axl has. Because he lives out so far, he doesn't get as many visitors as Sage does. It'll be a tight fit, tonight, but we can manage," Yami smiled.

"A-Are you sure? I could just sleep on the flo-"  
"Nope. You're not doing that. You need the bed most of all," Yami said. He got close up to my face, and gently took my chin with his fingers. He moved my head from side to side, but never broke eye contact with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's already started. You need the bed more than I do. I'll sleep on the floor, if you don't want to share it with me, but I might have to ask Axl for an extension on our stay here. If not, I'm going to have to carry you," Yami said, letting go of my chin.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If you thought your fangs coming in was bad, you aren't ready for what's coming up next. Because of Katsu's influence over you, your body adapted to a human lifestyle. Now that Katsu's influence is gone, it's going to revert back to a vampiric lifestyle. It's not going to be pretty in the slightest. I'm going to be blunt: You're going to feel like absolute shit. And, because it's already started adapting back, I can only guess that in the next coming days, it's not going to be good," Yami said. I sat on the bed, trying to process what Yami just told me. It was a lot in itself, and I didn't know what was coming. It scared me. Yami sat beside me, and put his arm around my shoulders. He kissed my cheek softly.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Yami. I'm scared," I said softly.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you. You won't be alone," Yami said, taking my hand, and giving it a light squeeze. I nodded, and gave him a soft smile. I leaned on him and closed my eyes. "You rest here for a bit, okay? I'm going to go talk to Axl again," Yami said softly. I nodded, and he kissed my head, before standing up. I laid on the bed, and Yami left the room. I'd ask him about what I heard later.

* * *

So, I actually found a 'process' on how one becomes a vampire, so I'm going to be referencing that next chapter.

Until then, my lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

I want to say that I am sorry.

I can no longer write YGO.

I'm not in the fandom anymore, and writing for it is like a chore, and I actively avoid it.

I am now on AO3 under the same name, PracticalSuccubus. If you like Persona 5 and Pegoryu, or MHA and BakuDeku, I have a lot of stories up there, but will also be writing oneshot AUs as well.

I still believe I owe all of you an explanation of what was going to happen here, though. It gets pretty confusing, so, stay with me.

Yami wasn't really a runaway. Yes, he's a pureblood, but he was allowed out by the Vampire King, Atem's uncle and Katsu's brother. He was allowed out to go get Atem, train him in the life of a vampire, then bring him home. It was going to be staged like they were on the run, hence the opening sequence with Yami fleeing the restaurant with Atem. There was no plan for the two falling for each other, though, so when the two were eventually "captured" and brought back, Atem learns of the whole setup by accident. He overhears Yami talking about it, and how hard it was at times to not tell Atem anything, but it had to be done to bring him home. Atem confronts Yami about it who, in the end, confesses the entire setup. Atem, outraged and hurt by this, runs away from the purebloods. He goes back to where he and his father lived, and resumes his life as normal. Yami begs to be the one to go and search for him, since it was his fault, and is granted access to leave again.

He finds Atem back at the house, getting ready for work at the restaurant. Atem ignores Yami completely, all of his pleas and demands. Yami tries to force him to come with him, but with his newfound vampire strength, he's able to fight Yami off, and go to work. It repeats like a cycle for days. Atem won't talk to Yami at all. His heart is hurt, and he's still incredibly angry from all the lies and the setup. Atem takes as many shifts as possible to avoid going home and having Yami plead with him.

One day off, Yami is again pleading with Atem to just talk to him. Atem finally snaps at Yami, yelling at him to leave him alone, how he wants to be alone. How he hates him for lying to him about everything. If he lied about the whole setup, then did he lie about his feelings? Atem isn't sure what to believe anymore, and he just wants peace. He's started crying at this point, but he doesn't know why he's crying.

Yami knows that Atem is hurt and angry. After Atem finishes his rant, Yami embraces him, and tells him that his feelings were never a lie. He understands how Atem feels, and why he feels that way, and that these past two weeks have been hell for both of them. Yami loves him, and he tells Atem he should've been honest with him from the start. He should've told Atem everything when their relationship started, and he was wrong for not doing that.

He tells Atem that he'll wait for him. However long it takes, he'll wait. They've got an eternity.

This causes Atem to start crying again, telling him how he shouldn't have run away, but things happen in the heat of the moment. Atem contacts the Vampire King, and lets him know that he will not be returning. He likes his life outside of the Pureblood community, and doesn't want to get rid of that freedom. The two end up fighting over the phone, which ends with Atem finally shouting that the purebloods need to be free. Changed Ones aren't dangerous. What's the point of an eternal life if there's no freedom? He hangs up on him.

After that, Yami and Atem start seeing more purebloods around them. Some come to the house, thanking Atem for talking to the King like that. After a long period of anger, the King had thought about Atem's words, and how it was the reason Katsu had fled with his wife and child so many years ago. The purebloods are now free to roam the Earth however they want. The Pureblood Community is always home, but they are free to come and go as they please. Yami and Atem move together to Yami's house, far away from the town and community, but life is good for the two, now that everything is out in the open, the Purebloods are free, and they're happy.


End file.
